Musician's Moon
by Coinin
Summary: Breebree811 requested a story with Neah and Ichigo, so here's a small sequel to Frozen Innocence.   Ichigo's been acting fidgety and constantly looking over his shoulder the past month. The reason? Neah
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

First of all I want to thank you all who read, reviewed and put Frozen Innocence on their favorite list.

This story is a sequel if you'd like. It's a request from Breebree811, who wanted a story with Ichigo and Neah :3 So here you are, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to finish it.

Musicians moon

Ichigo was nervous, yes, nervous. He kept glancing over his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't be so paranoid, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he found out about Toushiro's past, he'd constantly had to watch himself around the smaller taicho. It was over a month ago that he found out, and he was lucky that he hadn't been driven insane by now.

The reason…. Neah.

Toushiro's uncle, the Noah that lived inside of Toushiro and could materialize himself. Whenever Ichigo went to Seireitei, Neah would suddenly appear everywhere. He never left Ichigo alone. He could, without any notice at all, just suddenly stand beside him. A couple of times the Noah even glomped him. It always caused him to jump high in the air and freak out. It made him more nervous and jumpier.

His friends didn't know about what happened a month ago, and Ichigo wouldn't tell them. It was Toushiro's past, so if he wanted them to know, he'd tell them himself. Ichigo had a feeling though that when they saw Lavi the first time, they'd ask him questions. Their reaction when they found out about Toushiro's relationship with the emerald eyed red-head though… That would be priceless, no doubt. Their reaction to Neah… That was something he didn't want to think about.

Still he couldn't help but think that the Noah was very handsome and charming. Still he didn't know why he found the other male attractive.

Ichigo shook his head. He didn't have time to think about the stalking Noah. He had to get to school. Ichigo continued his walk to school, still looking over his shoulder. He somehow made it in time.

The day went smooth, almost slow. Ichigo enjoyed the company of his friends, even if he stayed unusually silent during break and lunch. Rukia gave him a suspicious look. He shrugged, giving her the impression that he just didn't feel like talking.

After school his friends joined him when he walked towards the Kurosaki household. Inoue kept giving him worried glances.

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said quietly.

"Baka, what's wrong with you?" Rukia asked glaring at him. Ichigo felt surprised at the worry hidden in her angry tone.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied giving them a small smile.

"Kurosaki, you've been acting strange for a while now. Don't try to deny it. You're constantly looking over your shoulder as if you expect an Espada to attack you or something." Ishida pointed out. Ichigo couldn't help but think that he'd prefer if it was an Espada, if that was the case he'd feel it as least. Neah, didn't give of any reiatsu, therefore Ichigo never felt when he was coming.

Chad didn't say anything, but he did nod to show that he was worried as well. Ichigo felt guilty, he wanted to tell his friends, but he would not betray Toushiro's trust like that.

"I'm sorry that if I have worried you, but I'm okay. I've just been feeling a little restless." Ichigo said trying to convince them. They looked doubtful, but seemed to accept it slightly. Then suddenly they all felt a familiar, frosty reiastu. Ichigo stiffened, mentally crying inside at the irony.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" a soft voice called out. They all turned to greet the white haired taicho of the 10th division. Toushiro had a baby blue shirt and white baggy pants on. Lavi was behind him, though Ichigo was the only one who knew him. Lavi wore similar clothes, though his shirt was green and his pants black.

"Hitsugaya-san!" Orihime greeted happily. Toushiro nodded in greeting. Lavi gave them a small grin.

"Hello, you're friends with moyashi-chan and Stawberry-chan, right? I'm Lavi, nice to meet ya!" Lavi greeted.

"Lavi!" Toushiro and Ichigo exclaimed.

"Strawberry-chan? Where did you get that from? I thought I told you my name mean number one guardian!" Ichigo added. Lavi gave him a grin, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"But that's what Neah calls you. " Lavi stated as if it was a matter of fact. Ichigo stiffened at the Noah's name, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Neah?" the others echoed in confusion. As if summoned by them saying his name, Ichigo felt the familiar arms around him, as Neah glomped him.

"Hello, Ichigo-chan." Neah greeted in his almost musical voice. Ichigo's blush spread and turned into a darker shade of red. The others, not including Lavi or Toushiro, stared in surprise and/or disbelief. Neah turned his head slightly to give them a small glare, and hugged Ichigo closer to himself. Neah practically screamed 'he's mine, and you can't have him.'

"Uncle, you wished to see Kurosaki and you have. Now let him go." Toushiro said, giving Neah an exasperated look. If the others had been surprised before, they were shocked now.

"No, I don't want to." Neah replied almost childishly. Toushiro sweat dropped at that. "See you later!" that was all he said before scooping Ichigo into his arms, bridal style and disappearing.

"NEAH!" Tousiro's outburst and Neah's snicker was all Ichigo heard, as he tried to register what exactly happened.

Neah stopped and put Ichigo gently down onto a white couch. Ichigo looked around to find himself in a white room, with the couch and a white piano in the middle of the room. One of the walls was covered by a mirror. Neah sat down on the seat by the piano and leaned back slightly.

"Do you like it?" Neah asked gently, gaining Ichigo's attention again.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, mesmerized by the sheer whiteness of the room.

"Some place where only I or Allen can access. The Ark. I believe you know about that. This is the control room. "

"I thought it didn't exist anymore." Ichigo said surprised.

"It does, it won't be erased before we command it to. We rarely use it anymore though. Before we used it to travel around, but now with the senkaimons, we usually only use it as a getaway. " Silence filled the room after that, neither of them knowing what to say. Ichigo glanced shyly (not that he'd ever admit that) at Neah. The Noah didn't bother to hide his affectionate gazes. Ichigo decided to finally ask the thing that had bothered him for a while now.

"Neah -san, why do you…glomp me and being so affectionate towards me?" Ichigo asked, his chocolate eyes looking straight into Neah's golden ones. Neah blinked slowly, then a small smile spread on his face.

"I thought it was obvious, but I have heard from Yoruichi that you can be a bit too innocent for your own good. I like you Ichigo. I have for a while now, but since you didn't know about me or Allen's past, I couldn't materialize around you. You remind me of someone from before, but you are different as well. You're a very passionate, loving and self sacrificing person. You have a bright soul, which shines through the darkness of the world. Very few people do it with that intensity as you do. I know that Allen does as well, not even having me inside of him. It could also be because of our souls."

"Our souls?" Ichigo inquired with a raised eye brow. Neah nodded.

"Yeah, I believe the term is soul mates, or compatible souls. I don't know much about it." Neah shrugged. Ichigo stared wide eyed at him in shock.

/ End part 1

I decided to end it here. I will update a second chapter, hopefully before the 1st of January. I hope you enjoyed part one ^^ Please read and review to give me feedback. Flames will be shredded by my cat.

For now I wish you a merry Christmas

~Coinin


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

this is the second part of Musician's Moon :3 I hope you'll enjoy it.

Before I start with the chapter, I want to thank you who read the first part, reviewed and put it on your list =3

**PART II **

Neah sighed as he waited for Ichigo to come to. Of course the small revelation of the 'soul mates' part, caused the young strawberry blonde teen to faint. Neah should have expected it, Yoruichi had told him that Ichigo could be a bit of a prude and a bit dense about things like that.

Neah sniggered slightly. Ichigo really was adorable, being so innocent beyond his tough and confident exteriror. Almost like Allen, or Toushiro as he was called now. Of course both of them might hurt him if he ever spread that around.

Meanwhile back with the gang

Toushiro couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped his lips. Ichigo's friends had practically bombarded him with questions after Neah ran off with the teen. It was at times like this that he cursed his uncle. He loved him, really he did... he was just a bit too... much sometimes. It didn't help that Lavi couldn't keep his mouth shut about things that was supposed to be kept secret.

"I don't know where Neah took Kurosaki, I do however have my suspicions . If I'm right, I should be able to get there, but I will not bring you." Toushiro stated glowering at them.

"Demo, Hitsugaya-taicho, we want to find Ichigo." Rukia protested, staring at the white haired taicho. Toushiro stared at her, his teal eyes turning frosty.

"I stand by what I just said, Kuchiki. I will not bring you. The place we're going" he said indicating Lavi and himself. "has nothing to do with you. It's not your right to know anything about it, since its personal to both myself and Neah. You will wait here and do nothing until we return, understood?" With that he stood up, and turned to walk away. Lavi gave them an apologetic grin, his right hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, he's just moody." Lavi said before running after Toushiro. Both of them walked out of sight, before they stopped.

"Ne, Lavi...?" Toushiro said softly. The red head wrapped his arms around his petite boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll see the others again someday?" Toushiro said softly looking up at the sky. Lavi blinked confused, before he finally realized what Toushiro was talking about.

"You mean Lenalee, Yuu and the others from the Order?" A small nod was his reply. "Allen, I'm sure we'll meet them sooner or later. I have some things to say to Yuu-chan that I never got to tell him, or rather tease him about. The same with Komui, I never got to tell him about Kanda and Lenalee after all." Lavi said grinning mischievously. Toushiro couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's just cruel, Lavi! I bet Komui would sick Komurin at Kanda, and then it would go after us as well." Toushiro stated, recalling all the incidents that occured with Komurin in the past. They both shuddered at the memories.

"Anyway, let's go rescue Strawberry-chan from Neah. I bet Neah's undressed the poor soul already." Lavi said smirking. Toushiro paled at the thought.

"He better not. I do not wish to explain that to the other taichos. " Toushiro muttered before starting to hum the notes of the Musician's score, the one that controlled the Ark. An door appeared in front of them and they entered. Knowing their way around, they quickly found the piano room. Toushiro hesitated slightly outside the room, but finally opened the door.

The sight that greeted them was something they did not expect. Ichigo had Neah pinned to the ground, their lips locked to each other. Toushiro couldn't help but to stare wide eyed at the sight, a dark blush covering his face. Lavi whistled impressed. Never had they thought that Ichigo would take control like that.

The sound didn't seem to alert the two on the floor however. So Lavi cleared his throat, to get their attention. Both of them jumoed startled, their kiss breaking in doing so. When Ichigo noticed that Toushiro and Lavi was there, he blushed as he realized that thay had seen everything. Neah pouted in disappointment.

"So, enjoying yourselves?" Lavi asked with a smirk.

"LAVI! / USAGI!" was the reply from the rooms other inhabitants.

_Owari_

I hope you enjoyed it. I know that it wasn't that long, but I honestly wanted to finish it while it felt good. Please read and review =3

It's a quarter to midnight and to the new year of 2012, so before I leave I want to wish all of you a HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^w^


End file.
